


Letting Go

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lime, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-02
Updated: 2009-04-02
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Nami shares her final tender moment with Vivi before they go to save Arabasta once and for all. NamixVivi.





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Letting Go
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: NamixVivi, angst, smut, yuri, spoilers up to episode 96 of the anime.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece and make no money whatsoever from this work of fanfiction.
> 
> Rating: R
> 
> For springinstep’s birthday present. Sorry it’s so late!

The outfits Sanji had bought for them had not been what they were expecting at all, but Nami didn’t mind that so much. This type of exotic dress was one she had long admired yet never indulged in, and she was glad for the excuse to dress this way. There was nothing about the clothes she didn’t like, though she could hear Vivi attempting to protest and request a new set. But it was no use; for every carefully worded hint, Sanji had a solution and the princess ended up just giving in to him. Even if she had gotten through to him it wouldn’t have changed a thing however, as Luffy had taken that moment to bring a horde of marines their way. Then a mob of Billions.

When they eventually managed to escape (with more than a little help from Ace), the girls went down to the room that had become theirs in the short time they’d been together. The room that would soon just belong to Nami again.

The older girl closed and locked the door behind them they went to sit on _their_ bed, clasping their hands together as they sat side by side. She could feel Vivi’s skin brushing ever so softly against her own and basked in its heat and the comfortable silence they shared. But all of it would soon end, and they could both feel it.

Upon reaching Arabasta their time together suddenly became short. After stopping the rebellion and beating Crocodile, there would be no reason for the Strawhats to stay. Vivi wouldn’t be coming with them again, and as they sailed to the next island Nami knew that the princess would be staying behind. For all they knew, these few moments could be the last peaceful time they’d spend together ever again.

Turning to face the princess, Nami gently brushed her fingertips over Vivi’s cheek, drawing her attention. If this was going to be it, then she was not going to waste even a second. As Vivi’s gorgeous blue eyes met her own, Nami leaned forwards and gave her a gentle kiss, stroking her hair from her face with all the tenderness she could manage.

Truth be told, all she wanted to do was hold tightly onto her and never let go. All the treasure in the world could not have made her feel like giving her up, but Nami knew that she just couldn’t be that selfish. Vivi was special and precious to so many people, and the elder girl knew it would be ridiculous to assume that she was the one the princess needed the most.

But for now, she could at least pretend that was the case, and as she pulled back from Vivi’s lips she gave her another smile. The hand on the younger girl’s face slid down her neck and chest, ghosting over her breast before settling around her waist, and she loved the way Vivi shivered under that touch. Carefully guiding her to lie back on the bed Nami dipped down and stole another kiss, smiling against her lips when Vivi kissed back. How many times had they even done this, she wondered briefly. It couldn’t have been more than half a dozen yet it felt so natural, so right that it was like she had always held Vivi in her arms. She felt like Vivi had been there her whole life, and it was hard to picture waking up in bed without her.

As the younger girl’s hands came to pull down her top and touch her skin, Nami let all the painful feelings go. She drowned herself in the feeling and view of Vivi’s body; her fingertips relearning every inch of skin once more. There was no part of Vivi she did not love with all her heart, no skin she would not kiss. When it came to the princess, all thoughts turned to dust, and there was only beauty laid before her that would have brought tears of joy to anyone’s eyes.

She did not stop in her touches until the younger girl shivered and cried against her sweetly, and Nami didn’t want to stop even then. Yet the sleepy, faraway look in those blue eyes told her she had to, and it was with hesitation and reluctance that she did pull back, tugging up the sheets to let the princess rest.

Redressing, Nami stroked her hand through Vivi’s hair once more; letting its silky softness etch itself into her memory forever before she finally let go. A smile remained on her lips as she turned away and left Vivi to sleep but soon vanished as she got out on deck, looking out over the figurehead at the country ahead of them. It would be all too soon before they would dock again and then head out on their mission to save Arabasta and though she wanted to spend every moment of her time by the princess’ side she knew she couldn’t do it.

On the deck everything was lively for now, yet someone would come looking for them sooner or later, and Nami knew it would be better to calm her thoughts before then. If she stared at Vivi’s face any longer, she was scared that she would never be able to let go.


End file.
